1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective body vests for protecting against impact upon a human torso when worn by an athlete during sporting activities. More specifically, the present invention is primarily intended to provide a baseball/softball player added protection from injuries resulting from being hit by a pitched, thrown, hit or tipped ball, being tagged with a ball or colliding with another player. The present invention can also be utilized by athletes engaged in other sporting activities, such as, but not limited to, inline skating, skateboarding and touch football, to provide added protection from injuries resulting from falling to the ground or colliding with another person or player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, many vests have been created for the purpose of providing protection to the torso of an athlete engaged in sporting activities. These vests, however, only afforded protection to limited areas of the body. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,080, issued to Culton, discloses a protective apparatus against baseball pitching injuries, which is essentially a partial vest contoured to protect the chest, shoulders, and upper arms of the athlete. Designed primarily for use by baseball/softball umpires, the Protective Apparatus is not conducive to batting, running, throwing, fielding or sliding motions due to the combination of adjustable flexible and non-flexible arm and shoulder straps which secure the apparatus snugly to the arms, shoulders and neck of the wearer, prohibiting the full and easy movement of the arms and neck of an athlete wearing the apparatus, and the protective covering over the upper arms which the apparatus provides. In addition, the degree of protection afforded by the Protective Apparatus from a pitched, hit, thrown or tipped ball, a fall, or a collision is limited since 1) there is no protection for the lateral regions and the back of the torso and 2) the amount of protective material in the apparatus is limited since it is designed to fit under the shirt of an umpire. Designed primarily for use by baseball/softball umpires who would wear the apparatus for an extended period of time (i.e., the duration of a baseball/softball game), the Protective Apparatus is not quickly and easily donned due to the number, location and operation (i.e., any required adjustment for fit) of the securing straps and the fact that the wearer has to put on the vest over his/her head while placing one arm at a time through the arm straps. In particular, to achieve the proper fit of the shoulder strap, the wearer would have to reach around his/her lower back with both hands for the most effective operation of the adjusting mechanism, which is located behind the wearer, unless he/she solicited the help of another person.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,202, issued to Scheurer et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,398, issued to Aubrey, both disclose protective vests for flotation utilized in water sporting activities. These vests both have a reduced overall flexibility for other sporting activities due to the relatively rigidity of the vest materials. Further, both of these water vests utilize an exposed center opening for the user to put on the vest, a deep V-neck design and a plurality of securing belts fastened across the center opening. These water vests are primarily designed for flotation purposes and not for protection against impact from sporting activities. As such, these vests do not provide the necessary protection needed for the whole torso. Though the water vests provide some protection against the impact of the water, the combination of the center opening and deep V-neck design exposes the heart of the athlete to impact. Further, the body area below the center opening is unprotected, as the center opening is not covered by protective material. Additionally, the securing belts fastened across the center opening are uncovered, resulting in a possible xe2x80x9ccatch.xe2x80x9d Finally, the back of these water vests does not protect the lower spine area of the body from impact forces. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,202 contains a rear opening to adjust the vest to the particular body size that leaves the back exposed to impact forces.
It is therefore highly advantageous to provide a protective vest that can provide protection from a multi-section, one-piece garment to the whole torso. In addition, it is advantageous to provide a protective vest that allows for the removal and insertion of the protective padding relative to the wearer""s safety, comfort and athletic performance concerns. Additionally, it is advantageous to provide a protective vest that is quickly and easily donned and removed, thus encouraging its use and providing a significant degree of protection to the wearer. Further, it is advantageous to provide a protective vest with an opening or openings off set from the medial line of a human torso to protect against impact to the heart during sporting activities. Still further, it is advantageous for safety reasons to provide an overlap or overlaps and/or a flap or flaps made of protective material to protect the region of the offset opening or offset openings and cover the area of the vest about the offset opening or offset openings. Still further yet, it is advantageous to provide a protective vest with a tapered design in the inferior-most region of the posterior portion to protect the lower spine area of the body from impact, yet permit unhindered movement of the legs. Finally, it is advantageous to provide a protective vest that permits unhindered movement of the arms and neck of the athlete wearing the vest. The present invention provides these and other advantages as is hereinafter explained.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of our invention to provide a multi-section, one-piece garment with multi-layered protective padding to protect the human torso that allows for removal and insertion of the protective padding for safety, comfort and athletic performance concerns, has a tapered design in the inferior-most region of the posterior portion, an offset opening or offset openings and an overlap or overlaps and/or a flap or flaps for health and safety purposes.
It is a further object of our invention to provide a multi-section, one-piece garment with multi-layered protective padding to provide the human torso that allows for removal and insertion of the protective padding for safety, comfort and athletic performance concerns, has a tapered design in the inferior-most region of the posterior portion, an offset opening or offset openings for health and safety purposes.
It is a further object of our invention to provide a multi-section, one-piece garment with multi-layered protective padding to protect the human torso that, being donned and removed in a pull-over manner, eliminates any opening for donning purposes around the torso for health and safety purposes.
It is a still further object of our invention to provide a multi-section, one-piece garment with multi-layered protective padding to protect 1) the anterior region of the human torso or 2) the anterior region and the shoulder region and/or the lateral regions and/or the posterior region of the human torso, that has a posterior portion and/or a shoulder portion and/or lateral portions that allow for the cooling of the underlying torso and, being donned and removed in a pull-over manner, eliminates any opening for donning purposes around the torso for health and safety purposes.
It is a still further object of our invention to provide a multi-section, one-piece garment with multi-layered protective padding to protect 1) the anterior region of the human torso or 2) the anterior region and the shoulder region and/or the lateral regions and/or the posterior region of the human torso, that has a posterior portion and/or a shoulder portion and/or lateral portions that allow for the cooling of the underlying torso, an offset opening or offset openings and an overlap or overlaps and/or a flap or flaps for health and safety purposes.
It is a still further object of our invention to provide a multi-section, one-piece garment with multi-layered protective padding to protect 1) the anterior region of the human torso or 2) the anterior region and the shoulder region and/or the lateral regions and/or the posterior region of the human torso, that has a posterior portion and/or a shoulder portion and/or lateral portions that allow for the cooling of the underlying torso, an offset opening or offset openings for health and safety purposes.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/000,246, filed by Gillen et al., discloses a Protective Body Vest. The subject matter of this specification represents inventive subject matter originating from the same inventive entity as that of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/000,246. Further, the subject matter of this specification details significant improvements over that subject matter found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/000,246.
According to our present invention we have provided a multi-section, one-piece garment for protecting against impact upon a human torso when worn by an athlete during sporting activities comprising a vest sized and shaped to be worn on the torso of an athlete having a multi-layered padding to protect the torso of the athlete. The vest, which is donned and removed in an over-the-head, pullover manner, is comprised generally of a shoulder portion, an anterior portion, a pair of lateral portions and a posterior portion. The multi-layered padding has a first, or outer layer, a second, or middle layer and a third, or inner layer, wherein the first and the third layers sandwich, or are joined at a seam to provide a shell for, the second layer, the second layer being formed from a padding material for protecting the torso against impact.
The multi-layered padding in the shoulder portion is sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection against impact to the shoulder area, and unhindered movement of the arms and neck. The shoulder portion further has a pair of oversized apertures located at the lateral most regions for receiving the arms, each oversized aperture being sized and shaped to permit full movement of the arm.
The shoulder portion may further have a right section and a left section of the shoulder portion each being comprised of either 1) an anterior section and a posterior section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections overlapping or interlocking, the overlap or interlock being secured by a fastening device or devices to hold the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections together, the overlap or interlock being adjustable to provide for a change in the vest length, 2) an anterior section, a posterior section and a middle section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections overlapping or interlocking with the middle section, the overlap or interlock being secured by a fastening device or devices to hold the respective anterior, posterior and middle sections of the right and left shoulder sections together, the overlap or interlock being adjustable to provide for a change in the vest length or 3) an anterior section, a posterior section and a middle section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections overlapping or interlocking with the middle section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections being capable of overlapping or interlocking with each other, the overlap or overlaps or interlock or interlocks being secured by a fastening device or devices to hold the respective anterior, posterior and middle sections of the right and left shoulder sections together, the overlap or overlaps or interlock or interlocks being adjustable to provide for a change in the vest length.
The anterior portion of the vest has the multi-layered padding sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection against impact to the abdomen, heart, spleen and chest and allow unhindered movement of the legs. The anterior portion may further have the first and third layers of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions and/or a layer or layers and/or a section or sections thereof, being comprised of air-permeable and/or moisture-control/wicking material. The inferior-most region of the anterior portion may further be shaped in either a short taper to protect the lower abdomen and allow unhindered movement of the legs, or a long taper to protect the lower abdomen and allow unhindered movement of the legs. The tapered section of the anterior portion, or the bottom part thereof, may further be removable from the vest, being fastened to the vest by a fastening device or devices.
The pair of lateral portions of the vest are located inferior to the pair of oversized apertures wherein each lateral portion has the multi-layered padding sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection against impact to the lateral regions, and unhindered movement of the legs.
The posterior portion of the vest has the multi-layered padding sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection to the back and unhindered movement of the legs. The posterior portion may further have the first and third layers of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions and/or a layer or layers and/or a section or sections thereof, being comprised of air-permeable and/or moisture-control/wicking material to allow for the cooling of the underlying torso. The posterior portion may further comprise at least one holder or fastener for securing a removable strip of fabric or flag, such as a xe2x80x9cflag footballxe2x80x9d flag. The inferior-most region of the posterior portion may further be shaped in either a short taper to protect the back and allow the unhindered movement of the legs, or a long taper to provide protection to the lower spine area and allow unhindered movement of the legs. The tapered section of the posterior portion, or the bottom part thereof, may further be removable from the vest, being fastened to the vest by a fastening device or devices.
The present invention may further comprise at least one slot or opening on the interior or exterior surface or the first or third layer of the multi-layered padding, or in the seam where the first and third layers are joined to form the shell, which may or may not have a fastening device or devices to secure it in a closed position, allowing for removal or insertion of the second, or middle layer or the multi-layered padding, or a layer or layers, or a portion or portions, or a section or sections thereof, from the vest.
The lateral most edges of the second layer of the multi-layered padding in the anterior portion and/or posterior portion of the vest, or a layer thereof, may extend over and/or overlap in the pair of lateral portions of the vest in order to maintain a second layer of the multi-layered padding between the first and third layers in the pair of lateral portions of the vest as the vest stretches horizontally to accommodate larger torso sizes.
The present invention may further have the second, or middle layer of the multi-layered padding being formed from polymeric cellular foam material for protecting against impact to the torso. The present invention may further have the first and/or second and/or third layers of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions, or a section or sections thereof, being comprised of multiple layers. The present invention may further have the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions, or a layer or layers, or a section or sections thereof, being punctuated with a plurality of air holes to provide for the cooling of the underlying torso. The present invention may further have the second layer of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions and/or a layer or layers and/or a section or sections thereof, comprised of air-permeable and/or moisture-control/wicking material to provide for the cooling of the underlying torso.
The present invention may further comprise at least one single or multi-part adjustable securing belt-like device such as a belt, strap or drawstring wrapped around the multi-layered padding, or partially thereof, on the first, or outer layer, the second, or middle layer, or a layer thereof, or the first and second layer alternately, of the vest to secure the vest about the torso, the adjustable securing belt-like device being fastened to the vest by a fastening means and/or inserted through a vertical loop or loops and/or a slot or slots and/or an opening or openings, the vertical loop or loops being attached to the vest and the slot or slots and/or opening or openings being located in the first, or outer layer and/or the third, or inner layer of the vest to hold the adjustable securing belt-like device around the torso, the adjustable securing belt-like device being fastened by a belt-like device fastener or fasteners.
The present invention may further have a protective pad or pads comprising rigid, semi-rigid or flexible material affixed onto, and/or inserted into a pocket on, the interior and/or exterior surface of the first, or outer layer of the multi-layer padding, and/or the interior and/or exterior surface of the second, or middle layer of the multi-layered padding, or a layer thereof, and/or the interior and/or exterior surface of the third, or inner layer of the multi-layered padding of the anterior portion and sized and shaped to provide protection from impact to the heart and/or spleen.
The present invention may further have an inferior section and a superior section of the anterior portion and/or the lateral portions and/or the posterior portion overlapping, interlocking, or abutting, the overlap, interlock or abutment being secured by a fastening device or devices to attach the inferior section and the superior section together, the fastening device or devices allowing for the removal of the inferior section to change the vest length and/or the overlap, interlock or abutment, and the related fastening device or devices securing the overlap, interlock or abutment, being adjustable to change the vest length.
In another embodiment, we have provided a multi-section, one-piece garment that is donned and removed in an over-the-head, pullover manner, for protecting against impact upon a human torso when worn by an athlete during sporting activities comprising a vest sized and shaped to be worn on a torso of an athlete including an anterior portion, a posterior portion, a pair of lateral portions and a shoulder portion, the vest having a multi-layered padding in the anterior portion and/or the shoulder portion and/or the lateral portions and/or the posterior portion of the vest, the shoulder portion and/or the lateral portions and/or the posterior portion of the vest being comprised primarily, if not totally of material that allows for the cooling of the underlying torso. The multi-layered padding has a first, or outer layer, a second, or middle layer and a third, or inner layer wherein the first layer and the third layer sandwich, or are joined at a seam to provide a shell for, the second layer, the second layer being formed from a padding material.
The shoulder portion has a pair of oversized apertures located at the lateral most regions for receiving the arms, each oversized aperture being sized and shaped to permit full movement of the arm.
The posterior portion and the anterior portion may each further comprise at least one fastener therein to be connected by a strap, therein to engage the posterior portion of the vest to the anterior portion to achieve a more secure, more contoured fit.
In another embodiment of the vest, we have provided a multi-section, one-piece garment for protecting against impact upon a human torso when worn by an athlete during sporting activities comprising a vest sized and shaped to be worn on a torso of an athlete including an anterior portion, a posterior portion, a pair of lateral portions, a shoulder portion and an offset opening or offset openings, the vest having a multi-layered padding in the anterior portion and the shoulder portion and/or the lateral portions and/or the posterior portion of the vest, the posterior portion and/or the lateral portions and/or the shoulder portion of the vest being comprised primarily, if not totally of material that allows for the cooling of the underlying torso. The multi-layered padding has a first, or outer layer, a second, or middle layer and a third, or inner layer wherein the first layer and the third layer sandwich, or are joined at a seam to provide a shell for, the second layer, the second layer being formed from a padding material. The offset opening or offset openings is/are offset from the medial line of a human torso to protect the heart against impact. The present invention further comprises a fastening device or devices to engage the vest when fastened to secure the vest about the torso.
The present invention may further comprise an overlap or overlaps and/or a flap or flaps that extends or is located over the offset opening or offset openings and sized and shaped to protect the region of the offset opening or offset openings against impact and cover the area of the vest about the offset opening or offset openings. The overlap or overlaps and/or flap or flaps extends from or is attached to the vest and fastened across the offset opening or offset openings by a fastening device or devices, the fastening device or devices either supplementing or supplanting the fastening device or devices fastened to secure the vest about the torso.
The overlap or overlaps and/or the flap or flaps may further contain at least one fastener attached on its exterior surface and correspondingly on the exposed exterior surface to secure the overlap or overlaps and/or the flap or flaps in an open position on the vest in order to facilitate the donning of the vest.
In another embodiment of the vest, we have provided a multi-section, one-piece garment for protecting against impact upon a human torso when worn by an athlete during sporting activities comprising a vest sized and shaped to be worn on the torso of an athlete having a multi-layered padding to protect the torso of the athlete. The vest is comprised generally of a shoulder portion, an anterior portion, a pair of lateral portions, a posterior portion and an offset opening or offset openings. The multi-layered padding has a first, or outer layer, a second, or middle layer and a third, or inner layer, wherein the first and the third layers sandwich, or are joined at a seam to provide a shell for, the second layer, the second layer being formed from a padding material for protecting the torso against impact. The offset opening or offset openings is/are off set from the medial line of a human torso to protect the heart against impact. The present invention further comprises a fastening device or devices to engage the vest when fastened to secure the vest about the torso.
The present invention may further comprise an overlap or overlaps and/or a flap or flaps that extends or is located over the offset opening or offset openings and sized and shaped to protect the region of the offset opening or offset openings against impact and cover the area of the vest about the offset opening or offset openings. The overlap or overlaps and/or the flap or flaps extends from or is attached to the vest and fastened across the offset opening or offset openings by a fastening device or devices, the fastening device or devices either supplementing or supplanting the fastening device or devices fastened to secure the vest about the torso.
The overlap or overlaps and/or the flap or flaps may further contain at least one fastener attached on its exterior surface and correspondingly on the exposed exterior surface to secure the overlap or overlaps and/or the flap or flaps in an open position on the vest in order to facilitate the donning of the vest.
The multi-layered padding in the shoulder portion is sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection against impact to the shoulder area, and unhindered movement of the arms and neck. The shoulder portion further has a pair of oversized apertures located at the lateral most regions for receiving the arms, each oversized aperture being sized and shaped to permit full movement of the arm.
The shoulder portion may further have a right section and a left section of the shoulder portion each being comprised of either 1) an anterior section and a posterior section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections overlapping or interlocking, the overlap or interlock being secured by a fastening device or devices to hold the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections together, the overlap or interlock being adjustable to provide for a change in the vest length, 2) an anterior section, a posterior section and a middle section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections overlapping or interlocking with the middle section, the overlap or interlock being secured by a fastening device or devices to hold the respective anterior, posterior and middle sections of the right and left shoulder sections together, the overlap or interlock being adjustable to provide for a change in the vest length or 3) an anterior section, a posterior section and a middle section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections overlapping or interlocking with the middle section, the respective anterior and posterior sections of the right and left shoulder sections being capable of overlapping or interlocking with each other, the overlap or overlaps or interlock or interlocks being secured by a fastening device or devices to hold the respective anterior, posterior and middle sections of the right and left shoulder sections together, the overlap or overlaps or interlock or interlocks being adjustable to provide for a change in the vest length.
The anterior portion of the vest has the multi-layered padding sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection against impact to the abdomen, heart, spleen and chest and allow unhindered movement of the legs. The anterior portion may further have the first and third layers of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions and/or a layer or layers and/or a section or sections thereof, being comprised of air-permeable and/or moisture-control/wicking material. The inferior-most region of the anterior portion may further be shaped in either a short taper to protect the lower abdomen and allow unhindered movement of the legs, or a long taper to protect the lower abdomen and allow unhindered movement of the legs. The tapered section of the anterior portion, or the bottom part thereof, may further be removable from the vest, being fastened to the vest by a fastening device or devices.
The pair of lateral portions of the vest are located inferior to the pair of oversized apertures wherein each lateral portion has the multi-layered padding sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection against impact to the lateral regions, and unhindered movement of the legs.
The posterior portion of the vest has the multi-layered padding sized, shaped and constructed to provide protection to the back and unhindered movement of the legs. The posterior portion may further have the first and third layers of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions and/or a layer or layers and/or a section or sections thereof, being comprised of air-permeable and/or moisture-control/wicking material to allow for the cooling of the underlying torso. The posterior portion may further comprise at least one holder or fastener for securing a removable strip of fabric or flag, such as a xe2x80x9cflag footballxe2x80x9d flag. The inferior-most region of the posterior portion may further be shaped in either a short taper to protect the back and allow the unhindered movement of the legs, or a long taper to provide protection to the lower spine area and allow unhindered movement of the legs. The tapered section of the posterior portion, or the bottom part thereof, may further be removable from the vest, being fastened to the vest by a fastening device or devices.
The present invention may further comprise at least one slot or opening on the interior or exterior surface or the first or third layer of the multi-layered padding, or in the seam where the first and third layers are joined to form the shell, which may or may not have a fastening device or devices to secure it in a closed position, allowing for removal or insertion of the second, or middle layer of the multi-layered padding, or a layer or layers, or a portion or portions, or a section or sections thereof, from the vest.
The lateral most edges of the second layer of the multi-layered padding in the anterior portion and/or posterior portion of the vest, or a layer thereof, may extend over and/or overlap in the pair of lateral portions of the vest in order to maintain a second layer of the multi-layered padding between the first and third layers in the pair of lateral portions of the vest as the vest stretches horizontally to accommodate larger torso sizes.
The present invention may further have the second, or middle layer of the multi-layered padding being formed from polymeric cellular foam material for protecting against impact to the torso. The present invention may further have the first and/or second and/or third layers of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions, or a section or sections thereof, being comprised of multiple layers. The present invention may further have the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions, or a layer or layers, or a section or sections thereof, being punctuated with a plurality of air holes to provide for the cooling of the underlying torso. The present invention may further have the second layer of the multi-layered padding, or a portion or portions and/or a layer or layers and/or a section or sections thereof, comprised of air-permeable and/or moisture-control/wicking material to provide for the cooling of the underlying torso.
The present invention may further comprise at least one single or multi-part adjustable securing belt-like device such as a belt, strap or drawstring wrapped around the multi-layered padding, or partially thereof, on the first, or outer layer, the second, or middle layer, or a layer thereof, or the first and second layer alternately, of the vest to secure the vest about the torso, the adjustable securing belt-like device being fastened to the vest by a fastening means and/or inserted through a vertical loop or loops and/or a slot or slots and/or an opening or openings, the vertical loop or loops being attached to the vest and the slot or slots and/or opening or openings being located in the first, or outer layer and/or the third, or inner layer of the vest to hold the adjustable securing belt-like device around the torso, the adjustable securing belt-like device being fastened by a belt-like device fastener or fasteners.
The present invention may further have a protective pad or pads comprising rigid, semi-rigid or flexible material affixed onto, and/or inserted into a pocket on, the interior and/or exterior surface of the first, or outer layer of the multi-layer padding, and/or the interior and/or exterior surface of the second, or middle layer of the multi-layered padding, or a layer thereof, and/or the interior and/or exterior surface of the third, or inner layer of the multi-layered padding of the anterior portion and sized and shaped to provide protection from impact to the heart and/or spleen.
The present invention may further have an inferior section and a superior section of the anterior portion and/or the lateral portions and/or the posterior portion overlapping, interlocking, or abutting, the overlap, interlock or abutment being secured by a fastening device or devices to attach the inferior section and the superior section together, the fastening device or devices allowing for the removal of the inferior section to change the vest length and/or the overlap, interlock or abutment, and the related fastening device or devices securing the overlap, interlock or abutment, being adjustable to change the vest length.
Each of the embodiments of the invention described above can utilize a cooling fabric such as HYDROWEAVE(copyright) in either the third, or inner layer of the multi-layer padding or in those portions of the vest that are specified in the claims as being comprised primarily, if not totally of material that provides for the cooling of the underlying torso. In either case, as specified in the claims, the cooling fabric may be removable from the vest to facilitate the cooling of the fabric prior to use.
Each of the embodiments of the invention described above can, with the following slight modifications, be worn by a mature female athlete: incorporating a convex configuration in the superior region of the anterior portion, and in the superior region of the flap/flaps or overlap/overlaps for those embodiments that include the flap/flaps or overlap/overlaps, for receiving the female breasts and incorporating a concave configuration in the inferior-most regions of the pair of lateral portions for receiving the female hips.
Other objects of our invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.